The Iconic Question
by Sombereyes
Summary: A dance between lovers leads to something more... (A one-shot fluff fiction.)


A/N: Written for the intent of making a fellow fanfic writer smile. That is all.

 **The Iconic Question**

What was I thinking, saying I'd go to one of these stupid matches? I know she wanted me here, but still, it's not like I belong. This isn't like Beacon. Besides, I knew she would win, it was impossible for her not to. It's not that I don't support her, I do.

I want to. I want Pyrrha to know that I have her back, no matter what. It's just not that easy. Weiss told me that once before, actually…that I didn't know what I was getting into.

It started a huge fight. Yang called her a bitch at the time, but Weiss was right. Coming to one of these gatherings myself, I'm starting to understand it now. What Weiss meant.

It's strange, I've heard the phrases thrown around before. That I'm just some commoner from Patch, that I'm still just a kid…that no matter what Pyrrha thinks of me, I'm still a liability. I've heard it all before, but, it doesn't hurt any less. I don't want to tarnish Pyrrha's image. Looking up at her as she stands on that stage, I feel like I am all of those negative things.

I lift my palm to my eye, brushing away a tear. I hope Pyrrha didn't see that. Even so, I know Weiss did. "Dolt…"

"God's she so beautiful…no wonder everyone doesn't want me around her…look at her, and she's so…" My throat tightens and it's hard to speak.

"You truly are an idiot." Weiss sighs in earnest as she holds my hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze. I'm trying not to get down on myself, but with these kinds of people in my life, it's hard. There are so many great overachievers. Sometimes, I feel like I'm never going to measure up. That I'm never going to be good enough.

"Ruby," Weiss says in my ear. I turn to look at her. "Stop that, if Pyrrha looks over here and sees you crying, she's going to hop off that stage in an instant."

She would too. That's exactly what Pyrrha would do. I clear my vision and my throat, and I focus my attention back on that stage. "You're right…" I say weakly.

"Then pull yourself together." Weiss insists. "I see a contact of my father's. An old friend of his, and I have to go greet him. You stay here, and take a breath."

"Okay," I say, and Weiss wanders off. I refocus my efforts not to break down. I'm here for Pyrrha. I'm here for her, and only her. No one else.  
Her smile is radiant as always. Ever the performer, Pyrrha maintained her award winning grin as she graciously accepted another medal. Another proof of a tournament she'd won with only minimal effort. It was the same old routine, the same acceptance speech. Perfectly practiced and recited without fault. I stood there watching her, silently accepting the fact that she was the envy and idol of many.

A poster child of expectation sculpted into form, given life, and pranced around all of Remnant to be ogled at.

Her party afterward was the same. She was distracted, though, disinterested in the sights and sounds that were so often sought by those jealous of her. I could see the bitter twist in her smile. Truth be told, she wanted nothing better than to pass over the circular medallion of gold that adorns her neck. For her, it wasn't a badge of pride anymore. It wasn't even something she cared about. A big, beautiful hunk of junk.  
That's what it was.

Dreadfully heavy too, or so she always says after parties like this. Placing down a crystal glass of sparkling cider, she made her way across the ballroom floor, a sway in her hips. That was the same too. In fact, the only thing that wasn't the same, was the very out-of-place looking girl in the corner…me…she was coming towards me.

"This makes you uncomfortable," Pyrrha said with a soft laugh as she brushed red tipped locks out of silver eyes. "I thought it might."

"N-no, it's fine, really." I chirped, though let's be honest, I just wanted to stay here. In the little corner, away from all of the disapproving eyes. The crowd made me very nervous. These were people of higher standing than I was used to dealing with. What made matters worse was that Weiss had gone missing. "You, um, wouldn't have happened to see where Weiss went, did you?"

"She's making the rounds, I'm sure." Taking my hand in her own, Pyrrha pulled me away from the wall. "There are a lot of influential people here, and many of them are likely acquaintances of her family. I don't much care for all of the merry-making, but, it's unavoidable in her case. Don't worry, Ruby, I'll be with you now."

"Oh…okay, but um, where are we going?"

"To dance, silly," Pyrrha told me. Purity, ease, and gentleness weaved into every word. "It'll be okay if you're with me."

"Pyrrha..." Well, maybe that's what she thought, but I had a confession to make. "I don't know how to dance."

Pyrrha heard none of it as she put me into position. "Follow my lead." and with that, she pulled me along into a very simple box waltz. Nothing too complicated, even as those around us twirled on the floor with relative ease.

I felt like an idiot. Like I was bringing down the world famous woman, and tarnishing her name…but this made Pyrrha happy, so here I was, practically tripping over my feet and hers. I wanted her to be happy with me. I wanted to be so much better at this, but I was lucky that Pyrrha thought this was good enough.

Pyrrha didn't care about those other people. Her eyes were locked on only me. It was true that our relationship was fragile still. Really new when it came to the press, but we had already been together for a year before making it public to the tabloids. Even as the cameras flashed, capturing our personal moment, Pyrrha's smile didn't diminish. Instead, the idol twirled me around. Another action shot that the press took eagerly.

This was the price of fame, this was the price of being with Pyrrha. Watching her pander to the press because she had to…because she didn't have a choice. I looked up to her, and I noticed something, her smile this time wasn't fake.

"I hope you're not too adverse to all of the spotlight. I'm sure that'll be on the cover of front page news." Pyrrha said softly with a little laugh…the subtle kind that deep down came from contentment.

"I thought you hated the news." I murmured, unsure if she should be worried.

"I do." She said simply. She spun me around again, and this time pulled me into a kiss.

I felt the flash of the cameras. The rumbling murmurs of the people watching us. The scrutiny. The resentment and jealousy. Here I was, kissing their idol, their icon…they should envy me. I am so incredibly lucky. She makes me so happy, the love of my life. And here we are making a show of it in front of all these people.

"But, seeing as I cannot avoid the spotlight, I might as well make it tolerable in every way possible." She says to me. "If I'm making the paper tonight, so are you, Ruby Rose." It's not until we reach the center that she gets down on one knee.

I know, deep down in my heart exactly what she's going to ask, just like she knows exactly what I'm going to say. It's not even a question…then again, it never really was.


End file.
